


Food, Finally

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The boys refuel.





	Food, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 486: Mend.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Food, Finally

~

After spending the night naked in Malfoy’s bed, and their protracted shower, it felt odd to wear clothes again. Harry picked up his robes, noticing a hole in the sleeve. “Damn.” 

Malfoy looked up. “Ripped?” When Harry nodded, he extended his hand. “Give them here.” 

“You can mend robes?” Harry asked. 

“Would I be this well dressed if I couldn’t?” Malfoy stroked his thumb over the rip, murmuring a word, and when he returned it to Harry it was whole again, as if it had never been damaged. 

“Useful _and_ decorative,” Harry said.

Malfoy smirked. “Enough flattery, time for lunch.” 

~

When they emerged from Malfoy’s flat, the sun was high in the sky. Harry squinted. “Ugh, too bright.”

Malfoy nodded. “Agreed. Let’s get to the restaurant. I need a drink.” 

“Didn’t we drink enough last night?” Harry asked as they started off.

Malfoy shot him an incredulous look. “In case it escaped your notice, we were _suspended_ yesterday. What else have we got to do with our time but eat, drink and fuck?” 

“Mend our relationship with our boss, maybe?” 

Malfoy snorted. “I’m too hungry discuss this now. Food, then we’ll talk.” 

Harry gestured Malfoy into the restaurant. “Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
